disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Toronto Resort
Universal Toronto Resort '''is a theme park resort owned by Universal Parks & Resorts, located at Toronto, Ontario, Canada which consists of two theme parks, a waterpark, a downtown Universal City Walk Toronto , and 6 hotels. It opened on June 2, 1997 as Universal Studios Toronto Parks '''Universal Studios'' Toronto ' a movie and television-based theme park based world's well-known movies, television programs, animation, music and video games. Opened on June 2, 1997. '''Current Lands *'Production Central /Hollywood '- The main section of the park themed to movie studio lots. Opened on June 2, 1997. *'New York '- Themed to New York. Opened on June 2, 1997. *'San Francisco '- Themed to San Francisco.' '''Opened on June 2, 1997. *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley '- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. '''Replaced': Western Town *'Hard Rock Studios '- focused on music industry. Opened on June 2, 1997. Sponsored by: 'Sonos Sound. *'Tooniversal -''' An area focusing on cartoons Opened on July 7, 1999 **'''Toon Lagoon - An area themed to cartoons Opened on July 7, 1999 **'Nickelodeon Central '- An Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opened on July 7, 1999 **'The Great Valley '- An Area Themed To The Land Before Time Opened on July 7, 1999 Trivia: it is the largest sub-area in Tooniversal. Sponsored by: 'Coca-Cola (1999-present) **'Springfield USA - themed to The Simpsons Opened on June 2, 2010. Replaced: '''M&M Land *** Adventureniversal '- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 4 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park,Amity Beach,Ancient Egypt & Skull Iland Opened on June 2,1997. ****'Amity Beach '- inspired by Jaws films. Opened on June 2,1997 ****'Jurassic Park '- based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1999 ****'Ancient Egypt '- Themed to the Mummy franchise Opened on May 13, 2006 ****'Skull Island '- based on ''King Kong. Opened on May 3, 2017 *****'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate Opened on Jully 27, 1998. *****'Universal‘s KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows,Dr Seuss,Planet Snoopy,PBS Kids,Curious George,The Wiggles Scholastic,123 Seasme Street and Bear Country U.S.A Opened on June 2,1997 ******'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- A sub Area Themed to PBS Kids shows. Opened on June 2,1997 ******'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales June 2,1997 ******'Seuss Landing '- An sub Area Themed To Dr Seuss Opened on June 2,1997 ******'Bear Country U.S.A '- A sub Area Themed to The Bearestein Bears Opened on June 2,1997 ******'123 Sesame Street '- a sub Area Themed to Sesame Street Opened on June 2,1997 ******'Planet Snoopy' - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts Opened on July 14, 2004 Replaced: 'World Expo 'Former Lands *'Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. Opened on June 2, 1997. Closed on October 30, 2013. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley. *'M&MLand '- Themed to M&M's ''commercials Opened on June 2,1997 Closed on September 6, 2008 Replaced by Springfield USA *'World Expo''' - an area themed to the 1982 World's Fair. Theme: The 1982 World's Fair Opened on June 2, 1997. Closed on September 6, 2003 Replaced by Planet Snoopy Rides, attractions, retails, dinning and snacks Current Production Central/Hollywood The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Holwood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood. '''Current Attractions *'The Universal Musicoaster Rocket' - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2005 *'Production Studio Tour - 'A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Exxon (1997-2008) '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 1997. *'Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: 'June 2, 1997 *'Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Universal Express Pass Available?: No. Opening date: 'May 25, 2012. *'Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: 'June 2, 1997 *'Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme:'''Terminator. '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. *'Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. Map info: 'Take on a 3D simulator flight with Gru, his daughter and his mischief yellow minions.'Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: General Mills & Nestle.Opening Date: 'March 27, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Universal Globe Ride *'E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: '''June 2,1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA. *'The Great Animated Movie Ride -' A dark ride that takes guest through the greatest animated films (Before 1995). Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 1997 '''Attraction Type: Dark Ride. Universal Express Pass Available? '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: Chick-Fil-A *'The' NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studios Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date: 'June 2, 1997 *'Twister...Eyes Of The Storm '''- A special effect attraction themed to ''Twister ''Theme: Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 1998 '''Sponsored by: TBA *'Universal Studios'' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening Date: '''June 25, 1997 *'Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema '''Opening date: '''June 5, 2014. *TBA '''Universal's Worlds of Adventure a theme park focuses on TBA Opened on June 18, 2007 Current Area's *'Port of Entry - '''Main Entrance of the park Opened on June 18, 2007 *'DC Super Hero Island''' - An Area Themed To DC Superhero's And Dc Supervillains Opened on June 18, 2007 *'SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog Opened on June 18, 2007 *'The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' Themed to Eric Carle books such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar Opened on June 18, 2007 *'''TBA Volcano Bay Canada * TBA Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sega Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Canada Category:American Eagle Outfitters